Field of the Invention
In one embodiment this invention deals with the synthesis of alpha-carbamato acrylates. They have been disclosed in the literature, Iwasaki et al, Tetrahedron letters, 21, 4101 (1980). A specific method of preparation is not disclosed in that literature reference. Regarding general methods used for alpha-amidoacrylates see Kolar and Olsen, Synthesis, 457 (1977), hereby incorporated by reference. Pyruvic acid (of general formula I) wherein R=hydrogen or its esters (of general formula I) wherein R=hydrocarbonyl can condense with carbamates (of general formula II) to directly give the acrylate derivative of general formula III as shown in reaction scheme 1 below: